


Friendly Relations

by cecld



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and England Friendship, Brexit mentioned, CANZUK, France and England friendship or lack of, canada Australia england and New Zealand friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: Alfred notices that something is different. Since when was England so friendly with Australia, New Zealand and Canada?Yes they usually were friendly but not to this extent.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred noticed something odd, well not really odd, these nations had always been friendly but...never _this_ friendly.   
  


The other nations had noticed it too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred knew something was strange as soon as he stepped into their world conference meeting. He couldn’t put his finger on it for a while. 

Until he saw France sitting alone, looking well grumpy.   
  
Then it hit him, he usually came in and the first thing he was used to hearing was France and England yelling at each other. The anger had intensified since Brexit. 

Where was Arthur? 

He walked over to France, about to ask why they weren’t fighting like they usaully were, I mean it wasn’t good, but it was the norm he was used too and it felt odd that it wasn’t happening. 

“Where’s England? Why aren’t you two fighting?” America asked bluntly.   
  


France scowled even more as he said clear irritation and bitterness in his voice “His over there”

As soon as he said that laughter broke out behind him. Wait, was that Arthur...laughing? 

Alfred turned around to see that Arthur was deep in conversation with three other countries, Australia, New Zealand and Canada. 

He was actually smiling and looking like he was having a good time. This event usaully brought him a lot of stress so Alfred was glad he was happy but he was also... a little concerned.   
  


Since when had these nations been so friendly? Well they’d always been friendly but not to this extent. 

He also noticed that it wasn’t just Francis who seemed annoyed but some other countries where shooting this grouping annoyed looks. The other countries he noticed, where all in the EU. 

Had he missed something? 

“Arthur” He called out as he walked over to them.   
  


New Zealand didn’t give me much notice, Australia just gave him an small smile while both Canada and the UK both smiled brightly at him and both stood up to greet him.   
  


“Alfred, how are you?” Arthur asked friendly. 

“Alfred, hope you’re feeling better” Canada said.   
  
America winced, that virus had taken a toll on him and said quickly “Yeah, better than I was” 

He gave a concerned look to England as he asked “How about you?” Considering England had been hit the hardest in Europe. 

Arthur grimaced “It’s slow going but I think we’ll be alright” 

“You look better” Alfred noted, which was true. They had met while the virus had been at its peak in his country, Arthur had been as pale as hell and very moody about the whole thing, furious at his government for not taking action sooner. 

It had taken almost most of 2020 but slowly the virus had undone its death grip on the last of nations. 

“So um, what’s with this?” Alfred did a small gesture to their grouping and he looked at Arthur “Francis seems like his actually missing you arguing with him” 

Arthur suddenly looked a little uncomfortable and Alfred thought he saw some guilt in Arthur’s eyes before they hardened and he crossed his arms defensively and huffed much louder than nesserily “ _Francis doesn’t dictate who I’m friends with”_

He gave some other countries a glare as he said this, clearly talking about other countries and not just France. 

Alfed suddenly felt like he’d stepping on a mind field that was waiting to blow up. Arthur had spoken a lot louder and the room suddenly filled with uncomfortable silence, tension filling the room. 

Arthur suddenly realised what he’d done and gritted his teeth and shifted uneasily as everyone started at him.

”Nicely done” Canada said sarcastically. 

Arthur winced “Sorry” 

“Why?”

A quite voice broke the silence. Frances was looking down at the ground, anger and sadness in his face.   
  


“Why join them? Why leave us?” 

”We haven’t joined yet, it’s not definitely going to happen” Australia reminded him.

France ignored them. 

“Wait, joined?” Alfred said, trying to figure out what political mess he’d accidentally stepped into. 

Francis gave a bitter laugh “So they didn’t tell you? Guess I should have expected that” 

”He said he didn’t want to be part of the EU now his trying to join the exact same thing!” Francis told Alfred angrily.   
  


England retorted furiously, slamming his hands down on the table, glaring at France“They will not be the same thing!” 

“Won’t it?” Francis retorted. 

New Zealand spoke up, defending Arthur “It’s just about free trade deals and free movement. That’s it” 

France sneered “You say that now”

“You-“ 

Alfred getting fed up with not understanding what’s going on snapped “Hey! Guys!” 

The nations stopped arguing to look over at America. The way some of them looked at him it seemed they’d forgotten he was here. 

“Seriously? What’s going on? Surely-“

“You can’t fix everything Alfred so stop trying and for once in your life but out of our business” Francis snapped. 

Alfred blinked, he was used to Arthur having a go at him on occasion though thankfully that had been much less in the recent years though he couldn’t remember the last time France had snapped at like that, usaully all the anger was directed at England, even if he tried to interviene. 

Whatever was going on felt serious and he felt so out of the loop! He didn’t like this feeling one bit. 

Though not saying much by their body language Canada, Australia and New Zealand seemed to be backing up England while Francis very slowly was joined by members of the EU as he yelled at them. 

They didn’t look as angry as France but definitely disapproving. 

America has a feeling whatever Arthur was doing Francis had taking it much more personally than the others.   
  


Just like how Francis had taken it much more personally when Arthur had told everyone he was leaving the EU. 

Neither would admit it but despite the wars they’d had with each other they did care about each other.   
  


Canada sighed, sounding a bit resigned, but he thought that America should know after all “Alfred, have you heard of CANZUK?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred frowned as he said confused “CANZUK?” 

“It’s an alliance between us that’s being looked at by our governments for free movement and free trade” Canada informed him.   
  


“Don’t pretend that’s _all_ it is” France sneered. 

England snapped, glaring at France “Exactly what are you implying?”   
  


Finally another voice spoke up, Germany stepped next to France as it said, narrowing his eyes at England “It’s just funny that the only countries involved in this possible agreement still recognise your monarch as head of their state” 

England’s expression of anger turned into sneer as he said “And what’s so _funny_ about that?”   
  


A number of countries shifted uncomfortably at England’s answer. 

Canada on the other hand rolled his eyes at England and said though sounding a little amused “Arthur, stop that, it’s freaking them out. You know as well as I do it has nothing to do with that”

England huffed, leaning back in his chair, and Alfred swore he saw Arthur pout a little “Aw come on, let them think that, it be hilarious”   
  
France ground out “Because the return of your empire would be _hilerous_ ” 

Arthur was about to reply likely something rude and snide by his expression but Alfred interrupted before he could once it clicked they were talking about Arthur’s ex empire.   
  


“Wait, wait! What has the British Empire got to do with this agreement” Alfred demanded, not liking how out of depth he was in this argument. 

New Zealand muttered “Nothing, they’re just overreacting” 

France almost shouted “We’re not overreacting!”   
  


New Zealand raised his eyes brows at France then looked at America, seemingly feeling like he’d made his point. 

Australia said trying to be more peaceful said “One country won’t be ruling over other, we’d all be equal in this agreement” 

Germany opened his mouth to argue but Canada said before he could, frowning “Do you all realise that Arthur’s monarch basically has no power any more...right?” 

Arthur scowled a little at that but didn’t try and disagree. 

Alfred honestly couldn’t believe Arthur had just let that slide. He knew if he’d said that then England would have blown up! 

Arthur even said though sounding bitter and resigned though also a little hurt even that he felt like he had to say something “If you all would like to remember I _am_ actually a democracy” 

“You still have a monarchy” France snapped. 

“A _constitutional_ monarchy, much better than the one you used to have, I think you’d agree” Arthur sneered, knowing our was a low blow but fed up with France’s attitude. 

Francis snarled “Don’t bring my revolution into this” 

“Then don’t bring my monarchy into this!” Arthur retorted hostility.   
  


“Exactly! Can we all agree that Arthur’s monarchy has nothing to do with this? The agreement is to help unite our countries more, that’s it! The monarchy is purely ceremonial, with no real power over us, okay?” Cañada snapped, finally starting to look just as frustrated as Arthur. 

Canada was usually quite peaceful so when he snapped, everyone took notice. 

The tension in the room finally seemed to die down. 

Out of the countries Arthur and Francis looked the most furious with each other but Alfred could see that the other countries would become just as angry if this continued. 

Being the hero he was he stepped into “Okay so we can talk more civilly about this after the meeting, alright?”

Everyone slowly settled down. Moving to their usual seats in the room. Apart from four counties who decided to sit together to the annoyance of France, who Alfred could see clench his jaw as he realised they hadn’t moved to their usual seats. 

However if Alfred though this would he the end of it, he’d thought wrong.   
  
All it took one small remark from France during the meeting and the argument exploded into existance once again. 

Alfred let out a resigned sigh, putting his head in his hands, when would this end? 

After thinking about it, over the yelling going on around him, a plan slowly formed in Alfred's head to try and get the other nations to sort out their differences. 

He hoped it would help. 

Even though he did admit the plan was a little childish. 

But he had to try something!


	4. Chapter 4

"You... _Have got to be fucking kidding me!"_

"Language Arthur" Alfred said, from behind the door, his face pressed up to the see through service to see what was going on.

From behind the _locked_ door.

"Fuck you!" England retorted. 

"I can't believe you, we're not children" New Zealand groaned. 

"Putain! Alfred open the dam door!" France shouted. 

"You can't do this, brother" Canada complained, pushing at the locked door in a hopeless attempt to get out. 

"I think you'll find I just did" Alfred said feeling a little smug that his plan had actually worked. 

"Arschloch!" Germany growled, glaring at America, who looked a bit sheepish knowing he was likely going to get a good talking too after this was over, if it did blow over. 

Australia looked like he was restraining himself from charging at the door and throttling America. 

"So I'm going to keep the door locked and put my strength behind it, so you guys can't get out until you all talk to each other, sound good?" Alfred said with a little grin, a few choice swear words were thrown at him in English, French and German. 

He knew if he could get France to be less hostile towards them, and Germany to support it, the rest of the EU would follow suit, besides he wasn't sure he could hold the door closed if CANZUK and the whole of the EU shoved themselves against the door all at once. Not that he was entirely sure he could do it now but thankfully apart from Canada, they didn't try getting out of the room by using force.

"When we get out of here there won't be anywhere for you to hide" Germany fumed, everyone glaring at Alfred. 

"You'll thank me for it instead" America said, confidently though inside he did add _I hope,_ on to his sentence, hopefully this wouldn't make things worse. 

Canada gave up on his attempts to get free, he was more upset than angry, though he did understand that something needed to happen but not like this! 

The nations stood in silence for a while, no one willing to start up the conversation and admit defeat to Alfreds trick.

New Zealand finally decided to be one to break the silence. He addressed Germany and France. 

”I guess...I’ll speak then. This alliance, its not what you think. Trust me. Trust us. Arthur isn’t doing anything shady and it’s not going to be the same as the EU. Also our bosses haven’t even agreed this is something we’re definitely doing” 

France said slowly eyes narrowed “I trust you and the others however...” His eyes landed on England and he couldn’t hide the hurt expression on his face “I am struggling to trust you to be honest” 

He looked down on the floor and crossed his arms defensively but his voice was softer “Why would you even join us, if you were going to leave? I thought you’d do something like this but I forced myself to trust you in the end, turns out...I was wrong” 

Arthur’s expression darkened “You think I was always planning to leave?! Always planning to ditch you guys? My people changed their minds, _that’s all it is_. Now that they’ve changed their minds on the EU, I need to make new and stronger alliances. I'm an island, I can't do it alone” 

He added through gritted teeth “Unless you don’t expect me to do that? You want me to fail then coming running, begging back to you, is that it?”   
  


France looked shocked at England’s words, Germany stepped in “Of course not-“ 

“Then I don’t understand your problem!. This has nothing to do with my ex empire, it’s dead and will stay dead as you love to remind me and CANZUK is not and will not be the EU” 

"If we thought this had anything to do with Arthurs ex empire to you honestly think we and many of our people would support this movement?" Australia said, more calmly, though still looking a bit annoyed.

France replied frowning "W-well no but..." He added but with less bite than before England and Canada reply seemed to have mellowed his temper "You have to admit, some of your people talk about that" He addressed England. 

England snapped "We _all_ have some _complete idiots_ in our countries, you _know_ that but the majority of my people are not like those idiots, I can assure you of _that_ " 

"Have you finally all made up now?" Alfred asked with a huge annoying grin through the window of the door. 

A vein throbbed in all the nations four heads at the fact they'd kind of forgotten America had been listerning in and now he was interupting them? It also still felt humiliating that he'd tricked them and locked them in here. 

They all shouted together with the same amount of irritation " _Shut up Alfred_!" 


End file.
